User talk:LillianaMae
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:JonahsGirl1999 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 04:44, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi, my name is Angelique. Welcome to the wiki!Krazygirl 05:27, December 3, 2015 (UTC)krazygirl Hi Aw, it was so thoughtful of you to take the time to leave such an uplifting message on my Talk Page. It really made me smile, so thank you! I appreciate it. You seem like a very bright, thoughtful, and mature person and I look forward to getting to know you better. It's a joy already to have you here! I can tell you are going to fit in with us very well! Anyways, you enjoy the rest of your day too! <3 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 20:29, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey girl <3 Hey Lilly :) Omg I love Hawaii so much I've been like 3 times and I wanna go back again so badly. I've been to Oahu and Kauai but I really wanna go to Maui and the big island. It's so beautiful there omg the colors and everything are just so vibrant. Yassss Hunger Games is like my main obsession ngl xD The fact that my husband (aka Josh Hutcherson) plays Peeta my favorite male character ever just makes it all the more perfect. Ugh the books and the movies are so good I don't think I'll ever stop being a Hunger Games nerd xD Boy Meets World has always been one of my favorite shows ever and seeing Girl Meets World just gives me nostalgia from the original show man <3 Fave though!! I love Connor and Ingrid :D Connor is definitely in my top 10 YouTubers, I've read his book too which was amazing. He's such a sweetheart omg I love him. But yeah if you watch anymore let me know I spend a majority of my time on YouTube ngl haha xD • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 04:55, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I've heard great things about Maui and I wanna go so badly. My mom's cousin lives there so we really have no excuse to go haha. Yass Josh Hutcherson tbh he was like my first real celebrity crush and has remained number 1 ever since but ofc if you look on my baes tab on my userpage I have quite a few celebrity crushes xD Boy crazed problems I suppose haha. Omg I love Shawn Mendes, Stitches is one of my jams this year ngl. A lot of YouTubers have books which is cool, I only own two of them (Connor's and Dan & Phil's) but I wanna start collecting them all. But yes Connor is bae he's literally the most adorable thing ever. • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 16:32, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Omg sorry it took so long for me to reply I've been so busy this month. I kinda miss high school at times, it was so much simpler back then but oh well can't go back in time. My favorite book in THG series is Catching Fire, it's also my favorite movie too. Although Mockingjay Part 2 is now tied for my favorite movie it was just sooo good! But I honestly love them all cause I'm just obsessed with the series all together haha xD Yeah though if you ever need suggestions just let me know TV Shows, YouTubers and music are all like my favorite things ngl ^_^ Oh yeah also if you ever wanna chat on Skype my username is trailmixtori. • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 15:51, December 15, 2015 (UTC) HI! Hey! Thanks for the message! You seem really awesome and you've clearly settled into this wiki perfectly already, which is just great. I love that you're a valued member of this community so quickly. I'd love to be friends with you <33 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 19:06, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Don't ever worry about oversharing! One of the things I love about this site is that it's a board where we can come and vent and talk about our issues. Literally two days after being on this site, I was sharing huge secrets and I still do. I hope that you know that you can always feel safe here and that there is always people here to support you and listen, including myself. Trying to keep it all in can end up doing so much more damage, I speak from experience when I say that it's better to talk about it. I'm glad that you feel that you can talk about stuff here, it's good to have a place where you feel comfortable with sharing <3 I'm sorry that you go through so much in your life. Sadly there's always going to be people that think it's funny to joke about serious issues that so many people have suffered through but it doesn't make it any easier. Don't worry about venting to me, you've not scared me away =P. I've been through problems myself, I still do suffer with stuff so I know the feeling and please don't ever feel like you're being selfish for talking about your issues. It's far from selfish, it's a big step forward. There's nothing wrong with putting your own health first at times <3 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 21:14, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I'm really bad with replies at times. Honestly, sometimes I read it and just forget and it can be like a week before I reply lmao. Aww thank you, that means a lot <3 I've got no problem with being a brother figure for you <3 There are a couple of wikians myself that I look up to in the same way. I'm sorry that people have walked away from you when you've vented before [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 20:17, December 11, 2015 (UTC) hiii Hii I'm new here Hey! I am so sorry for the delayed response, I've been super busy and I just wrote my first exam today. T_T Anyways, I am OVERJOYED to hear this news! I hope everything works out for you with your new arrangements. Your stepbrother sounds amazing and I'm glad he's being so supportive. <3 ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 01:01, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 Merry Christmas Lilliana <3 I hope you have a good day <333 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 19:31, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Lilly!! I'm so happy we've been talking because you're such a sweetheart and a great friend. I really hope we can continue to get to know each other better because you're amazing my dear <3 I hope you have a wonderful Christmas :D • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 07:13, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi <3 Hi Lily, I've seen you on this wiki for a while now, we've never spoke but you seem really nice so I don't know if you'd ever be up for a chat? If not then that's okay, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! <3 DangerousLove (talk) 11:16, December 24, 2015 (UTC)